


Not too late

by choni_2112



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choni_2112/pseuds/choni_2112
Summary: Cheryl Blossom got her heart broken, but now she’s back to the city and hating relationships with any human, under any circumstances. Can the sexy new doctor, working on the same hospital as her, change that?
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Cheated and alone that’s how I felt right now. Many may wonder how in the hell would a perfect woman with a perfect mind, perfect body ever be heartbroken, and to that I answer, it happens way more often then it might appear. My perfect self was cheated on by a mediocre penis, but at least, he had the perfect face.   
  
Why would I ever agree to marry someone? The reason would not come to me, until it hit me, it was those blue eyes, that smile and that mediocre dick. That was what caused me, a 26 years old woman, to be crying all the way from Hawaii to New York. From everything I could have imagined, this is not the way I thought my honeymoon would end. My alone self sobbing in first class, ordering every food on the menu. 

_“Fuck Cheryl, that mouth of yours is something else.” I kept on bobbing my head, licking from his head to his base, taking him deep in my throat, while massaging his balls. Nick wasn’t big, not at all, but the man had a tongue that could take a woman places._

_Nick St. Clair, my husband. Black hair, blue eyes, what else could I ask for? We met while I was in my job, as a secretary in the hospital for the head doctor, when he showed up looking to invest some money and then invest his time with me. Since then, it was countless attempts to take me out, and then more hundred to lock me until I finally gave in._

_“Oh baby, god.” He came in my mouth, holding my head in place by my hair. I came up after some seconds, regaining my breath as I did so. Nick had a small smile on his face and his hands covered his eyes. Damn me, I did a good job, I self congratulated. Nick pulled me into his lap and kissed me, so quickly that I wouldn’t even have noticed if I wasn’t sane. “Now Cheryl, aren’t you happy that I got us a private jet?” He whispered in my ear, while his hand went to massage my clit. The friction of his finger and my jeans, and how horny I was feeling, made me start to rock on his lap looking for a release.  
  
“Isn’t it you who should be happy, sweetheart? It’s not everyone who gets to have these lips around them.” I whispered back to him. His hand couldn’t be going any slower, so I just slapped it away and went to finish the business myself, shoving two fingers inside of me and going as fast as I could. “Someone is eager, aren’t they?” He laughed at me. The man had balls, I had to admit. And I probably didn’t have any left, to give pleasure and not demand one in return. “Asshole.” I said while seeing stars and feeling his lips on my neck. Biting and sucking, that tongue did things to me, I had to say. “If I’m such an asshole, why would you marry me?” I came all over my fingers, intensely was the word to describe it. While I got up, I looked at Nick, so put together, like he hadn’t just received a blowjob on a plane. “The tongue. Definitely the tongue.”_

If someone gave me the chance to go back in time, I would change so many things. Number one, definitely not marry the asshole. And number two probably would have been not to eat so much chocolate. The last thing I needed was to gain weight. I wouldn’t let no one see how that had affected me, well, no one besides the entire airport who was seeing me cry right now as I walked to Veronica. My best friend was there, as always, she was there when I lost my first tooth and now here when I lost my first husband.   
  


I collapsed on her arms, crying a little bit more, but only for today, I reminded myself, only for today. “What happened, Cher? I came as fast as I could. Where is Nick?” And then I cried harder. Where was Nick? The bastard was probably having a threesome with two tanned sluts while I’m crying my heart out and being my pale self, it’s not my fault that the sun burns me, I was made that way, the asshole should have cared a little more.

With my head on her lap, V played with my hair. She did it when we were 10, she is doing it now. She loved my red hair, ‘it’s so long and shiny, I wish I had it’ and I wish I had a scissor right now to cut the piece of shit that got us into this situation. It called so much attention and it was the first thing the asshole saw. “I hate men, I want them all to die with their small dicks and even smaller brains.” I got up, I needed to sit down, I couldn’t allow this self pity anymore. “He just wasn’t the right man for you, Cher.” She said, trying to console me, but just making my thoughts make more sense. “That’s the thing, V, there’s no right man. I don’t want to know about relationships, I just want to fuck as many people as I can.” I got up, brushed my wet eyes, just rubbing even more my mascara, I looked like a panda and I just didn’t care. “What are you talking about, you were never like that.” Veronica said while I applied more mascara making me look like one evil cartoon, but I just didn’t care. “Well, now I am. From now on, men to me are reusable objects and that’s all.” I grabbed my car keys, my bag and got the hell away from the haunted house I was in.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank god for me having a vagina. That was why I always had everything before I even knew I needed it. In my car I took off my terrible makeup and did something new, that would hide the puffiness on my face and the bags under my eyes. My lips were one of my best feature, big and thick, but with perfect shape, now painted with my signature red color.   
  


The bar that me and the nurses and doctors would always attend after long hours of work, was full of people, inside and outside. I sat at the last possibly available chair. “What can I get you?” The hot bartender asked. He reminded me of Nick, but with bigger lips. Putting on my sexiest smile, I looked up at him. “Well, you could get me you, that’s for sure.” The boy, couldn’t be older than 20, was looking at my lips so intensely I thought they would explode at any moment. “Whatever has the most alcohol in it, please.” He left, after giving my breasts a good look one more time. ‘As if’, the last thing I needed was a boy to complicate my life. The last thing I needed was anyone, actually.

“How can such a beautiful woman be alone? Is it my lucky day, lord?” Oh my, maybe it was my lucky day. The woman was hot, brown hair and eyes, full lips, not so tall, but yet taller than me. She was wearing a white dress shirt and tight, oh so tight, jeans. “Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?” She asked me, sitting on the chair opposite mine. “Well, if you insist.” She put her hand over mine and caressed it. Oh no, I didn’t need nice, I needed rough and fast. I pulled my hand away and brushed my hair to the side, leaving my neck in view. “I’m Toni. Toni Topaz. What is your name?” Toni asked me, after asking the bartender a drink. “I’m Cheryl Blossom. Let me pay for your drink.” I told her, extending my hand to the bartender and yelling at him to put it in my bill.

“So Cheryl, what can a woman like you be doing here alone?” Toni was getting so close to me, our thighs touching. “Well, you should ask my ex husband that.” She seemed to physically retreat. Of course, found out I was married and backs away like I’m trying to tie her down, ridiculous. “He cheated on me, on our honeymoon, with the masseuse. At least, she was tanned, so there was one thing she had and I didn’t.” She laughed a little, taking a sip of her drink. Toni got closer again, her hand on my thigh. “Well, that was his lost, I guess, and my gain.” Her hand went higher, her pinky touching my slit through my panties. I closed my legs, not wanting anyone to see what was happening underneath the table. She pulled my panties to the side, pressuring and pinching my clit while I tried to ride her hand. “Why don’t we get out of here?” I said, gathering my belongings and going out with her behind me. Well, this would be a fun night. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
What the hell happened? I wondered when I woke up smelling of someone’s perfume and wearing a shirt that was definitely not mine. My eyes descended on the end of my bed, where a tanned body lied down.

I throw my covers away from me, rotating myself, so I was face to face with a sleeping face. My finger touched her face, she had red lipstick all over her. My hand went lower, gently pulling on her bottom lip until her eyes finally opened and she smirked at me. She was very hot and from what I remembered was definitely able to handle my amazing self.

I retreated my hand and in exchange, she put her fingers between my lips, leaving them there for some long seconds. She got up on one arm and leaned in until her face was inches away from mine. When she got too close to my lips, I turned my face receiving a neck lick on return. “You weren’t playing so hard last night.” She whispered in my ear. My, my her raspy voice was making my lower friend very excited. “You didn’t sound so cocky last night.” She chuckled and put an arm around me. “Fuck, I have to go.” She said looking at her phone, while I took a small peek, but only to be sure there wasn’t a woman with children in the front. I was not ready to be the other girl. “Yeah, me too.”

I got up, going to my kitchen and grabbing an apple. After all the chocolate I ate, apples were going to be my best friend for sometime. “Come drink some coffee, you’ll probably have to heat it up though.” I said while my eyes made a double check on her body. She definitely saw me looking and smirked my way. “So, when are you going to meet again?” She asked, putting her arms around me, her hands going straight to my braless breasts. My stiff nipples, got even stiffer, when her cold fingers made contact to them, pulling them hard and then gently rolling them around her fingers. “We aren’t going to be meeting each other again.” I pulled away from her and her devious fingers, before I lost all my concentration on what really mattered, throwing her out of my house. “You’re telling me this was a one time time, then?” She said, picking up her shirt from the ground and putting it on. “Exactly, only a night stand. If we ever meet again and something happens that’s fine, I won’t say no. But that’s only if.” I sat down in my chair and opened my computer. Of course, bastard had sent more emails, the audacity of some people. “Okay then, I’ll be leaving so I won’t bother you.” She put her pants on, gave my breasts a last squeeze and left. Finally. I threw my apple away and closed my computer, I was not going to let Nick ruin an amazing night of sex for me. I chose my outfit to work and to the bathroom I headed. In the mirror, I could see very clearly all the memories from last night. The hickeys and bites were going to take a good while to finally disappear from my skin, that’s for sure.   
  


Work was normal as usual, I could feel looks on me, those jealous bitches were definitely wondering what the fuck I was doing back so damn early. Well hoes, you should thank my, soon to be, ex husband for that. I was on the elevator waiting for the slowest people ever to get out. “Hold the door.” I heard someone scream, I put my arm in the middle of it and waited to the running person get there. But for god, I wished she hadn’t gotten there. “You?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about this or if I’ll continue, but whatever
> 
> PS: Toni will have a penis


End file.
